


you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Open Mic Night, public kiss, smitten forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex sings at open mic night.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

Forrest smiles as he sees Alex walk up to the Wild Pony, guitar case in hand. He never thought Alex would agree to this, but he’s certainly glad that he has.

“Hey, Cap.” Forrest leans into Alex’s quick kiss and smiles. 

“Hey.”

“You gonna play tonight?” 

“I was thinking about it.” Alex says cheekily.

“Oh, gonna sing, too?” 

“And how do you know I sing?”

“Because no one with the music setup you have in your house doesn’t sing.” 

“Fair.”

“C’mon, I’ll buy you a drink.” Forrest holds the door open for Alex as he laughs at the familiar joke. A couple of months of getting to know Alex and he will never be tired of his laugh. 

“Alex!” Maria says warmly as they walk up to the bar.

“Hey, Maria.” Alex smiles but Forrest can tell it’s strained. While they haven’t hashed out all of their dating history, Alex did make mention of a night with Maria and Michael and Forrest knows it weighs on him. 

“You’re performing?” 

“Thinking about it.” Alex’s smile is much more shy now, and his cheeks are rosy. Forrest chuckles and grabs his hand.

“I take it this is your doing?” Maria looks toward Forrest as she takes the towel off of her shoulder to clean the bar.

“He _may_ have convinced me to try.” 

“Didn’t take much.” Forrest quips, remembering the soft words spoken when he asked Alex to sing for him. 

“Are you performing together?” 

“No, this is all Alex.” 

“Hey, I could totally play while you recite that new - ”

“No, uh.” Forrest knows he’s blushing, which Alex finds endearing, but he can’t help it. “That was, well, just for you.” He whispers the last part but he can tell Maria hears him. 

Alex looks at him with actual surprise as he ducks his head to look at the stage. 

Alex squeezes his hand and Forrest can tell that he’s pleased if the smile on his face is any indication. 

“Why don’t you get a table and I’ll get the drinks?” 

“Big spender.”

Forrest laughs as Alex weaves through the crowd to sit down at what he likes to think of as _their_ table. 

Forrest turns around at the sound of beers hitting the bar and he smiles at Maria.

“You’re good for him.” Maria says as she passes the beers to him. 

“He makes me happy.” 

“I can tell.” Forrest doesn’t hide the pleased look on his face. 

“Nazi guy.” 

Forrest turns towards Michael’s voice and smirks.

“Alien guy.” He nods his head and grabs the two beers. 

“Drinking heavy tonight?” 

“One’s for Alex.” Maria says as she swats Michael with a towel. “How do you know Forrest?” 

“Alex?” Michael’s gaze finds Alex in the crowd and his brow furrows.. 

“He’s gonna perform.” Maria says as she leans up to kiss Michael’s cheek. Michael’s head swivels to Forrest and he scowls. 

“Thanks Maria.” Forrest says as he leaves them to it and makes his way to the table. 

“Hey, sorry for the delay.” 

Alex leans over his shoulder and sees Michael and Maria but he doesn’t comment on it and instead takes the offered beer. 

“Thanks.” 

“Nervous?” Forrest’s eyes twinkle as Alex rolls his eyes. 

“Well, now I am.” 

“I can’t wait to hear you sing.” 

“I might not be any good.” 

“Oh you’re plenty good, Cap.” Forrest drops his voice and Alex’s eyes darken as he licks his lips. 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Alex leans closer to him and Forrest can feel the air around them change. 

“Why? Is it working?” Forrest closes the distance between them and kisses him lightly just as they both startle and break apart at the sound of glass breaking. 

Alex chuckles and gets up to go play as his name is called and Forrest watches in rapture. 

Alex starts playing the guitar first, a slower melody that Forrest recognizes instantly. He smiles as Alex’s eyes find his in the crowd and Forrest has never been more in love. 

> _Where can I go when you don't hide?_

> _Who am I if not seen through your eyes?_

> _Oh, when we've loved_

Forrest swallows as the memories wash over him. The first night they went out and this song was playing at the Pony when they stepped outside. 

> _Swallow me up in the dead of night_

> _Feel you all in my skin in the morning light_

> _Oh, when I love_

Alex’s voice is beautiful. Forrest can’t get enough of his rosy cheeks, his windblown hair from where he was running his fingers through it, and the absolute joy on his face. 

> _You're falling from the sky_

> _You're rolling in my mind_

> _Whispering my breath_

> _How can I be without you?_

Forrest can’t stop staring. Alex’s eyes are shining and Forrest smiles back. 

> _Try to grab hold, got nothing left_

> _Oh, but love, my dear is stern as death_

> _Wherever I go_

Alex’s eyes close to sing the next verse and Forrest knows he’s a goner.

> _You're falling from the sky_

> _Rolling in my mind_

> _Whispering my breath_

> _How can I be without you?_

Alex’s eyes open and they make eye contact as Alex comes to the end of the song and Forrest’s breath is knocked out of him. 

> _Where can I go when you don't hide?_

> _Who am I if not seen through your eyes?_

The applause Alex gets when he finishes is deafening. Forrest can’t stop clapping and he knows he hears a whistle or two. 

“Wow.” Forrest says as he looks up at Alex as he comes to sit back down. Alex blushes as he puts the guitar back in its case.

“Good?” 

“You were incredible, honey.” The pet name he usually uses when they’re alone slipping out as Alex moves closer to him. 

“You think?” 

“I know.” Forrest says just as Alex kisses him. Forrest lets himself get lost in the kiss, since it’s one way more daring and bold then they’ve ever shared in public. He smiles when Alex pulls back. 

“C’mon, let's get out of here.”

“You sure?” Forrest asks as he takes stock of the Pony, still loud and wild even though he’s mostly tuned it all out. 

Alex looks at him and nudges his nose against his and smiles. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
